Bloodlust
by MollyxKookie
Summary: The most dramatic MV story ever. Claire is suddenly being charged for poisoning a vampire, she's arguing with Shane and she's running from the most dangerous force in Morganville- Oliver. And it all started with one bite...
1. Good Morning

A.N: Set after Midnight Alley (: I'm not sure where I'm headed yet, but my story is gonna be very dramatic. I mean Claire-gets-hurt-a-lot dramatic. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and R&R 3  
- MollyxKookie  


When I woke up, my phone was beeping furiously. Shane was in his boxers in my bed and he had his arm draped around my waist. I slipped out from under his grip and padded over to my mobile, careful not to make much noise.  
I had six text messages and fourteen missed calls from Myrnin. Oh, and one picture from Eve of a rubber duck with fangs. I moved on from the picture- Eve tended to send me random pictures that she thought were amusing. I opened the texts starting from earliest, which had been sent at half past eight this morning.  
_Claire, why won't you answer the phone? We have a problem, call me at once. - Myrnin  
Claire, aren't_ _you up yet? Answer the phone; we have urgent work to do! - Myrnin  
Pick up the phone!- Myrnin  
Claire, this is URGENT! - Myrnin  
SOS! GET HERE IMMEDIATELY! – Myrnin  
CLAIRE DANVERS, I'M SURE AMELIE WOULD NOT DENY ME THIS ONE SNACK, SO GET UP AND COME HERE OR I'LL DO IT, GOD HELP ME I WILL!- Myrnin_

Uh oh, something serious was happening. I went over to the bed and poked Shane in the rib.  
"Shane? Wake up; I need to tell you something." I whispered.  
Shane groaned and turned over.  
"Later." He grunted.  
"Fine, we'll do it the hard way."  
"Mmm." Mumbled Shane, obviously not listening.  
I set my phone down quietly and crept forward. As I reached the end of the bed I leapt up and straddled Shane, my hands on his shoulders. Shane screwed up his face in annoyance and tried weakly to shove me off, but I held my ground. I swooped down and gave his a kiss.  
"Awake now?"  
"Not for long." Grumbled Shane.  
"I'll try not to bore you to death with what I'm about to say. Myrnin's having a hissy fit and needs me to come to the lab straight away, so I have to go. Be back soon, okay?"  
"Ugh, tell him to get stuffed." Shane said into my pillow.  
"Can't. Anyway, it sounds serious, so I have to go." I reasoned, dismounting.  
"Got your cell?" Asked Shane.  
"Yep, I'll call you when I'm done. Or if he gets crazy or something. He was threatening to eat me in his texts." I laughed.  
Shane didn't find it so funny. He sat up and pulled me back to the bed with him, putting his arm around me protectively.  
"You're not going round. What if he was serious?"  
"Shane, I'm pretty sure he was joking. Anyway, I have to. Amelie is completely in charge of me, in case you forgot."  
"Damn. Well, anything happens- anything AT ALL, go through that portal thing you told me about. Can you get to the Glass House through that?"  
"Yeah, you can. And nothing's gonna happen Shane." I reassured him, getting up to get dressed.  
"I'm not taking chances. See if you can come back through the portal too. I know you're protected, but some vamps don't care about that, even in broad daylight. I'll be right on the sofa when you get back" Shane grinned.  
"You're not promising much. You hardly move from that sofa all day" I laughed, but kissed him on the cheek.  
I went over to the wardrobe and took out a tight black shirt and some cargo pants, ready to dress. Suddenly, my phone began to ring again. I sighed and picked it up, raising an eyebrow at an amused Shane.  
"Claire? You picked up! Honestly, what have you been DOING?"  
"Calm down Myrnin. Seriously, I'm just coming."  
"Well hurry up! This is urgent!" Myrnin practically screamed down the phone.  
"Coming, coming! What's going on, anyway?"  
"Umm... I'll tell you when you get here. I don't discuss important issues over the phone. I'm like a bank!"  
My eyebrows pulled together. Either Myrnin had been at the Pepsi again or the disease was getting worse. The disease! That's what it was all about.  
"Is it the disease? Have you made a breakthrough on the cure?"  
"The disease? Oh, the disease! Yes, it's about the cure! Come at once!"  
He didn't seem so sure, but I had no choice.  
"Fine. Half an hour?"  
"Twenty minutes."  
"Ugh, okay. See you then."  
"See you soon, little bird."  
I put the phone down.  
"Disease?" asked Shane.  
"Yeah the va..." Whoops. I wasn't meant to tell anyone yet. "One of his spiders has a rash. We're trying to work out what it is."  
Shane laughed. "I see."  
I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and, scooping up my clothes and shower stuff, left my room as quietly as possible to have the quickest shower known to man.

Downstairs Eve and Michael were already up. I walked into the kitchen to find Eve sitting at the table looking like a corpse and Michael tapping his foot by the toaster.  
"Morning guys. Late night Eve?" I laughed.  
"CB, remember the four cup rule?"  
Ah, the four cup rule. Nobody (except sometimes Michael) was allowed to talk to Eve until she had drunk four cups of coffee.  
"Sorry. How many cups you had?"  
"Nearly done my third."  
"Right. If I make you your fourth will you let me speak to you?" I reasoned.  
"Black, one sugar please." Smiled Eve sweetly.  
"You got it." I laughed, heading over to the kettle and refilling it.  
"Going somewhere, Claire?" asked Michael.  
"Yup. Myrnin wants me." I replied as I took the kettle and placed it back on its stand  
"Again? Do you want a lift?"  
"Oh, if you wouldn't mind. Thanks, Michael."  
There was a pause as I spooned coffee into the plunger pot and poured in the water. While it was brewing I grabbed a granola bar, as I didn't have time for cereal. Michael's toast popped up and he caught it expertly, putting it onto a plate and going to sit down. I poured Eve's coffee into a mug and added the sugar as Michael headed to the fridge.  
"You guys okay with... this?"  
I glanced round and saw him holding up a sports bottle of red liquid, blood.  
"Sure, Michael. It's not like you can live without it. Plus, it looks a bit like cherryade so it's not gonna gross me out." I smiled.  
Eve gave a thumbs up and took her coffee from me, with a grateful smile.  
"Going anorexic Claire? Tell me you're eating more than a cereal bar for breakfast."  
"No time. I'm not hungry anyway."  
"If you're sure..."  
My phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up and read the message.  
**Ten minutes ") how do you kids do those smiley face things again? – Myrnin  
**I rolled my eyes.  
"Michael, we have to leave now or Myrnin's gonna have a raging hissy fit."  
"Sure. You got the return journey sorted?"  
"Yeah, guilt trip Myrnin into letting me use the portals."  
Michael laughed.  
"Good plan. Let me grab my car keys."

"Hi Myrnin, what's up?"  
"Claire? Why are you here? I told her not to send you after last time!"  
"Myrnin, you've been nagging me all morning to come. I have texts to prove it."  
I showed him the texts and he frowned.  
"So I did. But it's not safe Claire. You should leave."  
"Myrnin, I'm not leaving. I made Michael give me a lift here, and I am not going back now. Teach me something! Or we'll work on the cure. Okay?"  
"Half an hour only. It is a bit cheeky to make you come here unneeded, even if I can't remember doing it."  
"Thank you."  
I sat down and sifted through the last notebook I'd written in.  
"Where where we? Oh yes, concentrating the formula."

Twenty-five minutes in to the class, Myrnin disappeared into his room for some spare rubber gloves. I carried on boiling the hydrochloric acid and when it began to bubble I turned the Bunsen burner off and left it to cool in a test tube rack.  
Two minutes later I began to wonder where Myrnin was.  
"Myrnin? Myrnin?" I called.  
There was no answer so I padded across the floorboards and peeked around the door. I couldn't see Myrnin so I stepped inside and looked around. In the corner behind the door, Myrnin was cowered.  
"Leave, Claire. Leave now, before it's too late." He whimpered.  
I backed away and, as soon as I was out of the door, turned on my heel and hastily began to gather up my stuff.  
"Where are you going, Claire? You're supposed to be boiling the acid."  
Myrnin was standing at the door as if nothing had happened.  
"Myrnin, I think I should go. You had an... episode there."  
"Fly away, birdie. Wait, Claire! What's that on your arm?"  
I widened my eyes.  
"My arm...?" I began. Myrnin was freaking me out now.  
"Yes, your arm. Let me see that."  
Suddenly Myrnin was beside me, staring at the clear skin of my arm.  
"Myrnin, there's really nothing there. I have to go." I paused for a second, giving him a chance to release me. "Myrnin. Let go of my arm."  
"Claire, you are quite mistaken. There is something there."  
"And what would that be Myrnin?"  
"I am."  
In the time it took for me to work out what he meant, his glistening white fangs were already in my arm. As he sucked, I screamed. I had lost a lot of blood already, and I knew what would happen if he didn't stop. Myrnin backed me up against the table as I struggled with him. I brought up my knee, striking him where it hurt. He grunted and pulled away from me long enough for me to grab the hair at the back of his neck. I pulled his head away from me, where his mouth could not reach the blood steadily running down my arm.  
"Myrnin, stop it! I'm Claire, remember? You aren't allowed to hurt me."  
He didn't care. He put his hands round my neck and pulled me closer, opening a new wound in my neck. He sucked greedily, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. In a final bid for freedom, I swung my arm behind me in search of a weapon. I hit something glass- the test tube rack. The tube smashed and acid began to drip on the floor. I could feel myself drifting, and soon enough I fell to the ground. The _acid_ covered ground. Unfazed, Myrnin picked up my hand and began to suck.

When I awoke I was in more pain that I'd ever been before. I had large wounds on my hand, arm and neck. Congealed blood caked the left side of my body, and I had several smaller cuts on my face and back, probably from the glass I'd been lying on. Most of the bottom back of my shirt was missing, and my skin was ugly and red beneath it. Acid burn, I realised. Looking down, I found that Myrnin had bitten my hip as well.  
"I diluted the acid when I realised what I'd done. Claire, go home. Don't come back, it's not safe. Use the portal. Then get medical help."  
The voice came from Myrnin, who was in the far corner avoiding the blood.  
I nodded, dazed. I felt nauseous and lightheaded as I picked up my bag and walked towards the portal.  
"I don't blame you. It was the disease." I said quietly.  
"I don't care, Claire. I apologise. Now leave before I do something I'll regret."  
I stepped through the portal into the front room of the Glass House.

No one noticed me at first. Eve and Michael were playing some game on Shane's console, and were deeply immersed.  
It was only when I dropped my bag that they looked up.  
For a few seconds they stared at me, shocked. Then they jumped up and ran towards me.  
"Claire!" cried Eve.  
Shane stuck his head round the door, a bowl of chilli in his hands.  
"Claire?" he said, grinning. His face dropped. "Claire!"  
He dropped his chilli and ran towards me.  
"Claire, what happened?"  
I opened my mouth to speak, but it was too late. I fell back into Shane's arms, and the world went black. 


	2. Goodbye

**AN: I'll be posting this at half past midnight (GMT/ my time), Admire my dedication (:  
In this chapter, it is one of the most beautiful parts of the story. Time to say goodbye D':  
LMAO I THINK MY BROS HAVING A DIRTY DREAM! 11 yr olds these days :')  
Anyway, R&R You will get e-muffins & e-cookies and I will probably reply :DD  
xMollyxKookie**

I was aware.  
I was aware the whole time; I could hear Eve screaming and Shane sobbing. I could feel Shane's hand cupping my face. I could smell it- I could smell the blood.  
"We have to move her. Get her to my car; we need to go to the hospital. Eve, has she... got a pulse?"  
Michael's voice cracked on the last few words. He was hurting too, inside. But Eve and Shane were on the unable to do anything, both on the floor with me. It was so Michael, putting his own feelings aside when he had to.  
I could feel a light pressure on my wrist- Eve. After a few seconds it got harder, as if she was trying to feel my pulse better.  
"Oh my god..." she whispered.  
"What? Eve, WHAT?" Yelled Shane.  
"I... I can't find it," she murmured. "She... she hasn't got a pulse."  
There was a long silence as this registered. Shane's hand froze on my face. I didn't get it- I could feel my heart beating. I was conscious (even if I couldn't move)- so why couldn't they tell?  
Then Shane started crying. He lifted me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me, crying into my bloodstained shirt, stroking my matted hair.  
"Claire," he whispered over and over again. "Claire, Claire. Don't leave me, I love you."  
It broke my heart to hear him saying that. He was in a lot of pain- everyone thought I was dead. The worst part was that I couldn't contact them.  
I could hear Michael consoling Eve. Eve was stroking my leg numbly, sobbing loudly.  
Suddenly Michael hissed "Sssh!" at everyone.  
Shane paused and then carried on with his mantra. Eve sniffed and tried to stop crying, the sound choking in her throat.  
"I can smell it." Michael said quietly.  
"Of course you can fucking smell it. She's covered in blood, you're a vampire." Growled Shane, pulling me closer. He had his head on my chest and was sobbing into my collarbone.  
"No, Shane. There's still blood coming out. More every second."  
"Her cuts are still open. If there's blood left it will come out."  
"Shane, hear me out. The blood is coming out in waves. Every second maybe, there's a surge. And you know what that means? Something's pumping it."  
Shane and Eve gasped. Shane put an ear to my chest, taking my hand.  
"She's alive!" he announced.  
Eve sighed in relief and Shane pulled me into a hug, my head lolling back over his muscled arm.  
"Um, Shane? She's still losing a lot of blood. We need to get her to the car, now."  
I could feel myself being hoisted up, cradled against Shane's chest.  
"She has an acid burn- another bite, too, I think. Yeah, he bit her hip. In fact Shane, we should keep her straight, to slow down the blood flow. Here, I'll take her legs."  
I think Michael was giving the directions, and Shane followed them straight away. I was stretched out, and they began to shift me towards the garage. It went dark and a musky smell hit my nose, so I could tell we had entered the garage.  
"Eve, you in first. Shane, give me Claire, I'll hold her. Stop arguing! I won't do anything, now hurry up!"  
I was handed over to Michael, my face turned into his shirt. He smelt of the lemon aftershave Eve had got him for Christmas, and I wondered why I noticed little things like that now, when it really didn't matter.  
After a few seconds I was shifted back to Shane, who cradled me in his arms. Michael pulled out of the garage and began speeding off towards the hospital.  
Only now did I notice the weight.  
It felt as though something was pressing down on me, a black fog desperately trying to submerge me in the unconsciousness.  
I realised I'd been fighting it for a while now- fighting the blackness. What would happen if I gave up? What would happen if I gave myself in, surrendered to the dark?  
It didn't bare thinking about.  
I stayed awake for most of the short journey, endlessly battling the weight as it threatened to pull me under. Every new second brought with it more struggle. As Shane's wristwatch ticked and tocked close to my head, I could feel myself slipping. Breathing was an effort to me, and I was aware of the lack of time.  
I had to do it now, say my goodbyes. Holding on didn't seem a possibility anymore. It was now or never.  
I tried to move my tongue, shape my lips to form sounds.  
"Claire? Claire? Eve, I think she's trying to talk!"  
Shane had noticed me! I tried again, managing a "S..." and then a "Sh..."  
"Claire? Claire, I'm right here, baby. You're okay!" Shane was crying again.  
"Ssh.. Shane? I l...love you."  
I'd done it. I'd said bye to Shane and I was already on the edge. I still had to say goodbye to Eve and Michael, and... Give them a message for my parents.  
"Claire, I love you too. I love you more than anything. Don't leave me Claire, we'll make it through this. We're gonna get you to the hospital, and they're gonna sort you out, and everything will be okay. It will, Claire, and I won't leave you. I'll be there every step, Claire. You know I will."  
It was the most beautiful thing Shane had ever said to me. I was not even aware that he was capable of saying such things. In theory it was not that amazing, but compared to Shane's... previous efforts, it was beautiful. The meaning behind his words spoke to me, and I was hurting too.  
I was hurting at the unfairness of it all. I'd been an outcast my whole life, and now I was here, and I'd found my place. My place was here, in Morganville. Morganville; the vampire run, sort of crazy town Texas. My place was in the Glass House, with Eve and Michael and Shane.  
My place was with Shane full stop.  
I'd been here, where I belonged, for a couple of months. Yet already my time was coming to an end, and all of those times I'd had planned... Baby shopping, wedding planning , evenings curled on the sofa with Shane as my new ring glinted in the fire. All of my plans were gone now. It all boiled down to these last moments with Shane, with Eve, with Michael.  
It was time to say my goodbyes to them.  
And it had come several decades too early.  
"Eve...?" I began uncertainly.  
"I'm right here, Claire-Bear. We're only two minutes away from the hospital, and then it's all gonna be okay."  
"No, Eve. I can't hold on that long. I'm nearly over the edge... I don't think I'm gonna make it. I have to say... I have to say goodbye."  
Both Shane and Eve took a few seconds registering this, then they reacted.  
"No, God no!" Eve was sobbing as she shook uncontrollably.  
"No! No, Claire, don't you dare say goodbye. You are staying with us, okay? You remember that, you're staying." Shane said in a hard voice. Then he broke down. "Oh my god Claire, hold on! Please, for me, hold on. You can't leave us now. I love you, Claire. I won't let you leave. Don't say goodbye, Claire. There are so many things we haven't done. I'm not ready for it all to be over."  
"I'm... I'm sorry Shane. I love you. I'm sorry. I can't... Eve? Eve, thank you. Thanks for being there, for helping me survive Morganville, for being the best best friend I've ever had. And Michael, thanks to you too. You protected me, you took me in and you were basically everything you want in a big brother and more. Even though you're not actually my brother. And all of you- I'll be watching. In a good way. You all have to move on- even you Shane, just not to Monica. All I want is for you to remember the good times we had. Also, tell my..." It was getting harder to speak, I was nearly submerged. "Tell my p..."  
I squeezed Shane's hand as my goodbye.  
It felt like gravity no longer held me to the ground. Shane was my bond now, my link to the Earth. Nothing else had effect on me, but him.  
That had to be enough to keep my alive, didn't it?  
**AN: :O Dun dun DAAAN  
Is she really dead though? Let's see ;P  
ps: BRING BOXXY BACK!**


	3. Darkness

I was in the dark.  
I could not see anything but the black. It pressed down on my body, filling the air around me with its dark inky consistency. It bound me to where I lay, pushing me against what was underneath me. It stopped me moving, resisting my feeble attempts to twitch my fingers.  
It was like everything that existed had been replaced with the black.  
Was this what death was like?  
Was everyone bound by the dark, alone with their thoughts forever?  
Death held no mercy for me.

My life was running through my head. All those nights with Shane, curled up on the sofa or in one of our rooms. All my conversations with Eve, over the counter at the UC or in the car. All those times when Michael stopped to talk to me, offered me lifts, comforted me when Shane was being a dick.  
I wondered what they were doing. I could imagine it; I could imagine Shane locked in his room, plotting his attack on Myrnin. Eve hunched on her bed, Goth getup smudged and running down her face. Michael would be holding her, rocking her. His eyes would be red as he attempted to keep the pain in. Always the one holding things together.  
My parents. My mum would be crying, held by my dad. She would have all the baby albums out; me in the tub, at my first birthday party, on the beach. They would be spread over the floor as she rifled through packets and shoe boxes, looking for a photo. She would never find it; she did not have a particular image in mind. She would hope she could find reassurance through a single shot of me. But such a picture could never exist. When her search proved unsuccessful she would break down again, pushing my dad away and sobbing into the cream carpet of her bedroom. My dad would awkwardly try to console her, perhaps give her my first teddy bear. Then he would leave her to cry herself to sleep, carry her to bed and tuck her in fully clothed. My dad would drink, staring at the photo of me on the mantel until my mother awoke. He would hold her again, listening to the _beep...beep...beep...  
_Hold on, a beeping noise?  
The beeping noise was not part of the scene I was imagining. Nor was it part of the dark environment I resided in for the present. It was coming from somewhere different, somewhere between the two. Not in my head, or in my surroundings. Caught between somehow, like listening to an iPod. It was there, but only I could experience it.  
I focused on the beeping; trying to hear past it, hear the other sounds around it.  
A creaking door, breathing, a steady drip.  
By making myself hear I pulled myself back into reality.

Things became clearer and clearer. I regained control of my body slowly, starting from my fingers and toes, moving up my arms. Finally, it reached my head. My hearing was defined and I could twitch my features.  
Now was the time to open my eyes.  
The first thing that hit me was how WHITE everything was. I could see a white ceiling, a white door. The bedclothes and the long gown I was wearing were both white. I realised it was a hospital gown.  
So I was not in the afterlife, and the whiteness was the colour of a standard hospital room. It's funny how the beautiful goodbye speech I made was rendered unnecessary.  
Now for the moment I dreaded- my hand. It seems that every time anybody has woken up in hospital after quite a while, they have a drip in their hand. And drips sort of gross me out, because there's a tube in your skin which has been installed with a needle.  
Looking at my hand I saw the tube buried deep into my skin, a clear liquid dripping down gradually. On the end on my finger was also a white clip which linked up to the heart monitor. My other hand was... being held by Shane.  
Only then was I aware of the presence of people in the room.  
In the corner Eve was curled up in a lime green recliner, Michael's jacket wrapped round her. She was muttering something in her sleep, and her makeup had turned into streaks down her face, revealing pale skin.  
And Shane? Shane was sprawled uncomfortably on a plastic chair next to my bed, holding my hand.  
I lay in the bed, watching his face. It had softened with sleep and he had bags under his eyes. He looked innocent and sweet, like a stretched out version of the little boy Shane in Frank's photos. His eyelids flickered every so often.  
After a few minutes I was interrupted. Michael stepped inside the room with several carrier bags and three takeaway coffees. He crossed the room to Eve and kissed her on the cheek, brushed her hair out of her eyes and tucked his jacket around her tighter.  
"Michael," I whispered hoarsely.  
Michael whipped round vampire speed to gape at me.  
"Claire? Oh my god, Claire!"  
He ran to my bedside and kissed me on the forehead. He had pulled me into a hug, and it hurt as he grazed the stitching on my back and neck.  
"Um, Michael? That sort of hurts..."  
"Oh, sorry CB. You want me to wake Shane up for you? I'm sure you'll want to speak to him first."  
I smiled at Michael and nodded, stroking Shane's hand with my thumb. Michael walked around the bed to Shane, giving him a swift Shake.  
"Shane? Shane, wake up" He hissed.  
Shane sat up abruptly, looking around him.  
"Michael? Is it Claire? Is Claire okay?"  
"Ssh, Shane. Claire's fine. See for yourself."  
Shane's head peered to look around Michael, and jumped up when he saw my eyes open.  
"Claire! Oh my gosh, Claire! I was so worried!"  
Shane put his arms round my neck and pulled me in for an urgent kiss.  
"Shane..." I started, feeling the stitching begin to pull at my neck. "That's not the comfiest thing ever."  
"Right. Sorry." Shane pulled away then drew his chair closer to me and sat down on it, taking my hand. "Me and you have a lot to catch up on."  
"Claire and I also. You are excused, Mr Collins." Said an icy voice at the door.  
Uh oh.


	4. Poison

**AN: Whoo, my longest chapter to date on any story (: It's my bday on Thursday, I hope I can update by then :D Enjoy :D Oh, and  
Disclaimer: I own nothing- sadly );**

**X Molly  
**  
"Amelie?" I mumbled, craning my neck to see the figure in the doorway.  
The frame at the door was quite butch, and I could make out a ponytail and some baggy shorts.  
"Wait, Oliver? I could have sworn you sounded like Amelie just then..."  
"I am here also." Said Amelie in a purposeful voice, stepping around Oliver. "I heard about your recent... misunderstanding with Myrnin, and felt it was my duty to keep well informed on the matter."  
No flowers, no grapes, no "Get well soon!". Just the cold, business like voice of someone trying to keep up appearances.  
"Misunderstanding? Misunderstanding my arse! Where were you, hey? Where were you when he had his teeth in her neck, his tongue at her throat? You could have stopped this! Some protector you are!"  
Shane breathed heavily after his outburst and sat back down, staring at the ground.  
"Quite done Mr Collins?" continued Amelie, straightening out the pastel pink pencil skirt of her skirt-suit. "Thank you. Please exit the room Mr Collins, this is not of your business."  
"What the fuck? No way am I leaving her! I thought she was dead!"  
"Um, we're gonna leave. See you late Claire Bear?" said Michael quietly.  
I nodded and smiled at him. He reached over and gently shook Eve awake.  
"Huh...? Is Claire- OMG CB! OMG ARE YOU OKAY? OMG ITS AMELIE! FUCK I'M GONNA SSH NOW!"  
I gave her a weak smile.  
"Ten minutes."  
I watched them leave and turned back to the argument.  
"Mr Collins, it would be advisable for you to leave of your own accord. Otherwise I shall have to forcibly remove you, and that could turn out messy for the both of us."  
"Nope. I shall not be moved. If anyone is leaving it's you, I don't think Claire's well enough to handle you."  
"I do not require "handling", Mr Collins. Claire has ears, and possesses the ability to talk. I fail to see the reason as to why she will not be fit to partake in this particular conversation. And on that note, may I remind you of my previous instruction?"  
"I don't think you heard me, Amelie. Claire nearly died just a few days ago, and she's only just woken up. I think she'd rather talk to me, her _boyfriend, _before she handles any heavy stuff. Get it?"  
Amelie smiled at Shane wanly before continuing with her next sentence.  
"I heard you perfectly. I just chose to ignore your slightly threatening response. It is just a pity you did not choose to hear my instructions. Oliver, may you do the honours?"  
"NO!" I yelled, clutching onto Shane protectively. "Shane... just go. I'll be okay, you know that. Sorry. Ow, I'm never yelling again."  
I rubbed my throat uncomfortably and released my grip on Shane's arm.  
"Exhibit A. It hurt her to talk, she's obviously not well enough to talk to you. Bye, Amelie."  
"It was the yelling that hurt her, Mr Collins. May I add that you caused her to yell with your impertinence. If anything, she is unfit to be in your company in her current condition."  
"Fuck you, Amelie. Stupid vamp-bitches, with their long words and posh accents." Muttered Shane.  
"Shane! You are just _asking_ to be killed! Now leave, before it actually happens. Love you..."  
"Yes Shane, leave. You have had chances enough, I will not be as lenient next time."  
"Claire..."  
"Shane." I replied snippily. I didn't really need to be saving my boyfriend from death. Again.  
"Yeah?"  
"Leave. For your own safety."  
"What if they try to kill you?"  
"I'm sure they have a bit more self control."  
"Siding with them now? Fine, I'll leave. But you have ten minutes, then I'm coming back."  
"Shane?"  
"I said ten minutes and I'm sticking to it. You get no more."  
"I know. Shane?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Love you."  
"Love you too, Claire." Shane grinned and slouched off round the corner in the direction Eve and Michael had gone.  
Once he was out of sight Amelie sat down and stroked her jacket.  
"I assume you know why we're here."  
"I have my suspicions."  
"I don't tolerate cheekiness, Claire."  
"Sorry ma'am."  
"Yes, let me continue. Anyway, as you are probably aware, Myrnin attacked you."  
"I'd never have guessed."  
"_Claire!_"  
"Sorry."  
"Myrnin attacked you under somebody else's influence."  
"Does that mean he was drugged? Or brainwashed?"  
"Let me finish without the interruptions, child."  
"Okay."  
"Okay...?"  
"Okay, ma'am." I droned. God this woman was persistent, I was in hospital for crying out loud! Did she expect me to say to the nurse "Excuse me, hate to bother you, but I just went into cardiac arrest? Would it be too much trouble for you to get in a crash team?"  
"Thank you, Claire. As I was saying, Myrnin's afternoon tea was tampered with the day before the attack. A heavy sedative was put in, mixed with cyanide and a few of those crystals. Hardly lethal, but then it causes the taker to do the most disgusting crimes. They go mad for certain periods of time, and the lack of sanity and self control takes over. That is what caused your little accident."  
"Is he okay?"  
"Of course. However, we endeavoured to find who had done such a thing. So we read Myrnin's diary."  
"Myrnin has a diary?" I spluttered. It was honestly the funniest thing... ever. Funnier than the fanged bunny slippers, and that was saying something.  
"Think of it as more of a journal. Anyway, as his drink was being made Myrnin luckily decided to write an entry. So we have a blow by blow account of what happened, including who made the tea. Do you know who it was, Claire?"  
"Enlighten me."  
"It was you."  
I was speechless.  
"Are you insinuating I tried to kill Myrnin?"  
"I am not insinuating anything at all. I am merely stating that you made the tea which caused this attack."  
"But I didn't _tamper _with it. I would never do that!"  
"Someone did, Claire. And you're the main suspect." That was Oliver, who had remained quiet for most of the visit. "And when you're found guilty, you're protection shall be mine."  
Amelie looked uncomfortable, but nodded.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. Heal quickly, young one."  
They both got up and exited the room quietly, Oliver turning to give me a wink.  
For a few moments I was just sat there, gaping. Then it was time to tell the others. 

As I had predicted; Shane was extremely pissed off, Eve was pacing and Michaels was probing me for more questions.  
"Was anyone else in the lab? Did you have any chemicals on your hands? What about Myrnin? Did he have any?"  
"Michael-"  
"Maybe it was dodgy teabags? Unless you did it? Did you do it Claire?"  
"Michael!"  
"So that's a yes? Why did you do it Claire? I though-"  
"MICHAEL! I did NOT do it! Who do you think I AM? As for the other questions, slow down a bit! I can't hear a word you say! And I promised I wouldn't yell! You made me break the promise, and it _hurts!_ FUCK!"  
There was suddenly a long silence.  
"Got tourettes suddenly, Claire?" Eve asked quietly.  
"Get Michael out of here." I whispered. "Get him out! Now!"  
"No, he wasn't accusing you! He's just trying to work things out!"  
"Fuck, Eve, it's not that! I burst a stitch, now get him out!"  
"Crap!" cried Eve, grabbing Michael by the arm and pulling him towards the door.  
Michael was following her hastily, not daring to breathe. I knew it was too late when I saw the flash of red. Michael's _blood_ red eyes.  
"Move it, Michael!" yelled Shane, pushing Michael through the door and slamming it shut. Shane backed against the door protectively, as if he thought Michael was going to bash through it.  
I could see Michael through the glass window. He had his head in his hands and Eve was consoling him. He looked up at me and his eyes were rimmed with red, like he was close to tears. He stared straight at me and the pain in his eyes was unbearable to look at. It was all my fault, I'd made him like that. I could have stopped the change, and I could have shut up and not burst that damned stitch, and I could have prevented everything if I hadn't come to this god forsaken town.  
I turned over, ignoring the intense pain in my hip. I could feel the wire of the loose stitching scratching at my skin, and I was perfectly aware of the pulsating wound. Then I cried. Not from the pain, but from the guilt.  
I looked up at Shane, and saw him take in my tear streaked face.  
"Yeah, Shane?"  
"It's not your fault. It's just Michael- you know the whole vamp thing. He couldn't control it, at least he left. Not that I'm not pissed off with him- I really am- but at least he stopped."  
"I don't care. I know he tried to stop it, and I love him for that, but he wouldn't be a vampire if it weren't for me. I changed it, Shane. I ruined everything."  
"No, Claire. Don't ever think that and- Fuck, you're bleeding!"  
Shane leapt over the bed to look at my hip. The red was slowly spreading, soaking into the mattress as well as my hospital gown.  
"I'm fine, Shane. Really."  
"That is _not_ fine. I'm going to get a doctor."  
"Hold on a second."  
I had spotted my cell lying on top of my discarded clothes- what remained of them at least.  
_**Hey Eve, you mite wnt 2 mve Michael Shane has to open the door x CB  
**_I pressed send and put my phone back down, ignoring Shane's confused looks.  
Outside the door I watched amused as Eve jumped at the vibration of her cell. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and glanced at her phone. She looked up and grinned at me, giving me a thumbs up and then she returned to Michael. After a few whispered words she led Michael slowly to the door.  
Shane quickly opened the door and dashed across the hall to what looked like some small offices crammed in a corner. After a few seconds he returned, bringing with him a nervous looking nurse wearing pink scrubs. She lingered in the doorway for a few seconds as if trying to decide whether she should come in, and then came to the edge of my bed.  
"Um, hi. I'm Sharon, are you okay?"  
"Just a few loose stitches, that's all."  
"Oh, right. I'll get Doctor Maynard."  
Sharon exited the room and Shane came to sit on the plastic chair, taking my hand again.  
"You had us worried, Jail Bait."  
"I had myself worried Shane. Damn, I wasted a perfectly good goodbye speech."  
"Did you really think you would leave us that easily?"  
"I had to be ready. I could have died, and that would've made my last words "It was the disease" and that would have sucked."  
"The disease?"  
"Work stuff, Shane. Just leave it."  
"Fine, moody. So what happened? It was Myrnin, wasn't it?"  
"Yes, it was. But it's not his fault, not one bit. He's... ill."  
"Ill? Ill people don't bite, Claire. What happened?"  
"Nothing happened, Shane."  
"Nothing? _Nothing?_" Shane laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "That doesn't look like nothing, Claire."  
"Okay, he bit me. I admit that. He tricked me, and he grabbed my arm, and then he bit. I fell on the floor, I fell on the acid and the glass. He bit me again, and again, and then he realised. Then he stopped. So I came home."  
"Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal?"  
"Because it's not, Shane. This is _Morganville_ for crying out loud. People get hurt, people get bit. It happens."  
"It _happens_? It doesn't just _happen_ Claire. He bit you, he has a brain. He has self control, and he could have stopped it. He put you in hospital, Claire. I'm going to kill him. I will, I'll do it. I'll do it now! I'm going to kill him!" Shane's voice was getting louder and louder, and when it reached a climax he punched the wall near my head, breathing heavily.  
"Finished, Shane?" I asked coldly.  
"I'm going to do it."  
"No, you're not. Now sit back down and stay calm."  
"I'll do it, Claire, you'll see. I'm going to kill him for ever laying a finger on you. No one hurts you and gets away with it."  
"Not even Monica?"  
"She's different, Claire."  
"Why? Why is Monica so different? She chucked me down some fucking _stairs_ Shane, I think that counts as hurting. Oh, and let's not forget the time in the van."  
"You know why she's different, Claire."  
"Oh, is it because she's pretty, Shane? Because she thinks of you as eye candy?"  
"Shut up. No, Claire, it's because if I kill Monica then I die too. It's because I know if I die you'll be in even more pain."  
"Oh..."  
"How could you think that Claire? You think I like _Monica?_ You're kidding me right? I don't even know why you'd say that! You're meant to be the smart one!"  
"Shane-"  
"No, shush, Claire. I'm going. I'll be back when you have a bit more faith in me."  
_Shit. I've just driven my own boyfriend away with my bitchy comments.  
_I felt terrible. I closed my eyes, trying to hold off the tears.  
"I'm sorry..." I whispered.  
Shane had left before I'd even said it.  
My phone beeped. I reached out to grab it, hoping it was Shane.  
_**CB, wots up wiv mcstabby?  
**_I cried bitterly before I texted Eve back.  
_**We had a fight. Cud you come up?  
**_About thirty seconds later Eve burst in through the door, panting.  
"Eve, did you just run up here? From the first floor?"  
"No shit." She grinned, and then she took in my face. "What did McStabby do this time?"  
"Nothing. It was my fault, all of it. Just like everything else is."  
"Yeah, right. Shane's just being a drama queen."  
"I wish."  
"God, CB, what did you _do?_"  
"Something stupid. I don't want to talk about it."  
"My mouth is closed. So, was it crazy vamp Myrnin?"  
"Yeah, but don't blame him. There's... more to it."  
"Do I get to find out?" Eve asked hopefully.  
"Nope. Sorry."  
"Pssht. So what's going on with the poison thing?"  
"I have... absolutely no idea."  
"Oh, right."  
"Eve?"  
"Yeah, Claire Bear?"  
"Can you stay with me when they do the stitches?"  
"Of course."  
A few minutes later Doctor Maynard came in with two big ass needles.  
"Fuck, Doc. Those are big." Laughed Eve.  
I glared at her- it wasn't as funny when the needles were gonna be stuck in _me_.  
"Whatever. Let's get this over with."  
I held Eve's hand as the doctor pulled at my skin with his needles. Eve was supportive, and kind, and she stayed calm. But I couldn't help wanting someone else holding my hand as the doctor did his work.


	5. Snake

Well howdy my faithful followers!  
I know, I know, I owe you all an explanation. I've been having trouble at home, at school, on everything... I guess my life just got really hard suddenly. Not fun. And I kept saying "Tonight, you will update. TONIGHT!" but it never happened, because I had to look after my sister and drug myself up with a ton of pills I suddenly have to take and cook the dinner while my mum was off doing god knows what. Not that she's a bad mum or anything, but give me a break? I'm thirteen! I totally understand her reasoning though, because she's been up the hospital (whether it's me, her, or my sister) enough to know the names of most of the staff on certain wards. Which is quite an achievement if you ask me. I only know the ones on the kiddie ward and the emergency ward. So anyway, enough with the sob story! This chapter is brought to you courtesy of Twilightwubber, who gave me the inspiration to get off my sorry-for-myself bum and write. I know, it's like two days late, but I had to quit fanfic for a while due to medical reasons. Don't think you got the hard end, because I work for two sites called HFFM and Habtips and I had to take leave there too.  
So, yeah.

Before I carry on with the chapter I just wanted to write a response to a review I got. I thought it was pretty funny to be honest.

__

ME  
_2011-02-09 . chapter 1_

_I hate it the plot is crap and I don't get it, your punctuation isn't good either :L_

For a start, you're not a member on the site, and you put "ME" as your name. So you obviously have not got enough courage to admit who you really are. Do you know what that says about you? It says you're some idiot who doesn't write fanfic yet thinks they can go around judging others. Not even in a constructive way, you were just downright rude.  
My punctuation is not bad; it is in fact the other way round. Before you post a review you may want to read it through to spot the obvious mistakes you've made.  
So my challenge to you is to write a good fanfic. I want to see 500 reviews telling you how amazing it is, I want to see it completed with a sequel and damn I even want to see it published professionally. Only then do you have the right to make such bitchy comments about another author's work. So why don't you come back in a couple of years, and perhaps you will have achieved enough to be worthy of my attention. Because right now me and the many people who have added this story to their favourites or alerted it** really don't care.**  
So, see you soon.  
And I know this is the longest author's note ever, but you got 1,316 words of plain story and 7,079 characters too. The AN itself is 528 words, so really you did ok (:  
Well, on with the story.  
x Molly

I'd been in hospital for nearly a week now. Every day Eve and Michael would take shifts by my bedside, sitting for hours just so I wouldn't get lonely. Eve would bring a ton of trashy magazines and black nail polish- after around an hour of failed persuasion she'd end up going over her own unflawed varnish again. Michael brought his guitar, brought a few school books, but more importantly he bought news.  
Michael told me what was going on at the council, the latest news from common grounds. He also told me about the poison situation.  
At some point during the process of me making and giving Myrnin his tea, a mix of chemicals had been added.  
We still weren't sure how though.  
Amelie had made the situation all too clear. There was no evidence backing anything up, all they had to go on was that I'd made the tea. Of course that made me the only suspect, which was not good. If I was discharged from the hospital I was going straight into custody, so I couldn't do anything on my own.  
Why was life in Morganville so damn _complicated?_

I was still waiting on a visit from Shane. I had been so over run by _paranoia _about Shane and Monica, I'd been horrible to him. It's not like I was even worried about him and Monica having a "thing", I guess I was just looking for someone to take it out on. I hoped I'd have a chance to speak to him before I was discharged- unless any evidence supporting my plea of innocence came up, I'd be taken straight into custody. In the real world that wasn't a very nice place, but in Morganville? It didn't bear thinking about.  
"CB!" trilled Eve, swooping into the room with a large grocery bag. "I bought cookies!"  
"Hi Eve." I replied, smiling wanly. "What kind?"  
"Double chocolate. They were out of triple."  
"That's fine." I laughed, reaching out to pull a hospital chair closer to my bed. "Any news?"  
Eve made her way over to the chair and sat down, swinging her heavy boots to rest her legs on the edge of the bed.  
"Well, Michael's on the phone all the time, going out to meetings and hearings, yada yada yada. Amelie's pretty certain you didn't do it, but there's no evidence to back it up and Oliver's pretty keen for there to never be any evidence."  
"Why? Does he want me burnt alive or something?"  
"Well, no. But if you get put down as guilty the protection goes to him. It was part of that contract- If you broke any of the laws then the protection gets dismissed. And Oliver's second in command, so her can claim it. Which he plans on."  
"You're kidding me right? Gross! He'll drain me or something! Can't someone else claim it?"  
"Nope. Oliver has his heart set on it apparently. But I guess it's better than nothing."  
"No protection beats Oliver protection hands down."  
"Yeah, well, your only alternative is punishment. I'm pretty sure we do not want to go down that road, because it probably involves a cage and some fire."  
"_What?_ Well fuck it, I'm screwed then. Eugh! Have you guys searched Myrnin's lab? Maybe there was some chemicals by the stove?"  
"We're not allowed in, CB. Look, I've called Hess. The police are all over it. You have quite a fan club apparently; they're all convinced you're innocent. We'll work something out."  
"I really doubt it. I think I was set up, and people don't tend to leave bottle of poison on crime scenes."  
"Well, how long have you got until you're discharged? Aren't people usually out after a week?"  
"A few more days I think. Apparently my blood sugar's everywhere, and the wounds are deep, and there's some kind of observation period for the acid burn."  
"Three days or so, then. We'll work something out by then, okay?"  
I smiled.  
"I'm sure you will."  
"Good. Right then, how are your nails holding up?"  
Eve had been in while I was asleep the other day, and got so bored she'd decided to pass the time by painting my nails. Of course, this was Eve so it hadn't been a nice, natural pink or (at a stretch) some blue. No, Eve had gone all out red, complete with black stripe down the middle.  
"Fine, Eve."  
"Are you sure? Mine are usually chipped after two days."  
"They're alright, Eve. Look." I sighed, holding out my hand.  
"Uh-uh, the other one too." She ordered sternly. I groaned and held it towards her. "Huh, perfect. Weird... oh, but then you've been in bed for the past for weeks, haven't you? Yeah, I'm usually dashing about making coffee and stuff. Nice ring by the way."  
"Thanks. Wait, ring?" I pulled my hands away to inspect them. Sure enough, on the middle finger of my left hand, there was a ring. It was designed to look like a snake was coiled around my finger, and it had two red gems where the eyes were. "Huh. I don't remember this."  
"Here, take it off, maybe it's engraved."  
I tugged on the metal.  
"It's stuck."  
"Let me help." Smiled Eve, reaching over and giving it a pull. "Wow, that's on tight."  
The ring wasn't coming loose at all. If anything, it seemed to be getting _tighter.  
_"Ow, it _hurts._"  
"Right, we need butter." She dashed out into the hall and, after looking left to right a few times, pushed through one of the doors.  
A few moments later Eve was back, clutching a few of the butter packets you got in cafes.  
"And _where _did you get that from?"  
"Tea trolley lady. Right next to the blood bottles to go."  
"I really doubt that, Eve. There are human visitors in this place."  
"Yeah, well they probably think its blackcurrant squash."  
"What happens if they buy it th- oh, forget it. I'm not having this argument with you, I know I'll lose. Just do the butter thing, 'kay?"  
"Happily." Eve rubbed the butter around my finger, trying to get it under the edge of the ring. "Now we just give it a pull and voila! Ring's off."  
I gave the ring a hard tug.  
"Not working."  
"Honestly, you have the muscles of a toddler. Let me try." Eve pulled the ring hard. "Honestly, the butter never fails." Eve took the ring in both hands and pushed one foot on the side of my bed. "Now, you pull your hand away, I'll pull the ring. Ready? Three, two, one... GO!"  
I pulled my hand away with all my might, twisting my finger in an attempt to get it loose. Suddenly there was a huge pain in my finger.  
"What the fuck? Ow! OW! Stop, Eve, stop!"  
"Seriously, Claire? I wasn't even pulling that hard!"  
"No, Fuck, Eve it's not that! Ow! It's _cutting me_ I think!"  
"I find that hard to believe."  
"No, _shit! _It's getting tighter and it's like it's sticking something _sharp _in my finger!"  
I looked down at my hand. The ring was digging in pretty hard, around the edges of it my skin was pale white and the tip of my finger was a purpley-red.  
"Shit, Claire, that's bad! Why's it _doing_ that?"  
"If I had any idea we probably wouldn't be _in_ this mess, now would we?"  
To my horror, as I stared down at my throbbing finger a single drop of blood escaped from the side of my ring and trickled down my finger onto the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed.  
"Claire?"  
I heard Eve's scared voice echoing around my reality, but I couldn't focus on it. I saw it in my head over and over again, the image of the red liquid dropping and soaking into the fabric. I couldn't respond.

Because I'd blacked out.

Again.


End file.
